


A Steady Progression of Terrible Happenings

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Both added for convenience, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Papyrus, Possessive Sans, Purple Swapfell, fellswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Queen Toriel has died, and the Underground is in mourning. That seems to be the beginning of all the trouble for the Captain of the Royal Guard, his faithful Mutt, and their human mate....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: Low

Snowdin was in mourning.

It had started slower here than the rest of the Underground, mostly because they were further away from the capital. But the word had spread to the snowy village, and now the town was in mourning. First they had lost their hope, then their prince, and now the Monsters have lost their queen. Coral the innkeep claimed it was an upstart from the capital, they’d killed the queen in her sleep. Some idiot at Grillby’s cafe claimed that it was actually a human, and they not only slaughtered the queen, but several other Monsters as well.

Papyrus never really had an opinion on ‘who did what’. It was interesting, far more interesting than his job, but throwing in his opinion would draw attention to himself. His  gaze drifted to the human bundled up beside him, her form shivering and threatening to fall off the sentry station she was currently using as a chair. “said you could go home, brat. ”

“Sans is in one of his cleaning moods.” She blew onto her hands, small puffs of white escaping between her lips. Papyrus would never understand how humans and breathing worked. “Besides, he said I should watch out for you.”

“did he?”

“Mhm.” She paused in her blowing to look up at him through her eyelashes. “He said I make a wonderfully annoying distraction.”

Papyrus shook his head, his gaze drifting from the human, back to the icy path. Sans would be going down the path soon, trying to wrangle him in to recalibrate puzzles, or help him build a new one from scratch. That’d been the pattern over the last few days, when Papyrus could manage to pry him away from Alphys or the phone. They’d been talking to someone recently, and spent a good chunk of time skirting around their duties. Not that Papyrus minded in the least, that would be less paperwork for himself in the long run. He glanced down to his ink stained hands. He’d need to pick up another bottle of bleach before the day was over with, if he didn’t want his hands to stain.

Small hands covered his own, and he looked up sharply, catching the gaze of the human. “You okay?”

He sighed and pulled his hands away. His fingers dove into his pocket, and he dragged out his vape pen. He frowned when he noticed the crack against the side of the plastic, threatening to split the device in half. He leaned back and set it carefully between his fangs, being mindful not to bang up the cheap device anymore than he already did. He pressed a button on the side, and a haze of purple tinted smoke seeped from the device, and mingled with his magic. Once he could feel the gentle buzz of the drug, he answered her question. “just one of those days. rent’s due and the shopping needs to get done.”

“So you’re just upset we’ve gotta dig into your money.”

“pretty much.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulder. He allowed his body to tilt back a bit, but otherwise the shove didn’t affect him. Despite the irritation written all over her face, the intent to harm hadn’t been there.

She was such a softie.

He leaned forward and pet her hair, earning an irritated whine from her. “get your ass off my station so i can shut it down for the day.”

She hopped off and stood to the side while he dragged down the dented metal that fitted over the opening. It’d seen more than its fair share of fights, and he was nearly positive the thing needed to get replaced here soon. Looks like it would be time to go to the dump again. Just a few more charges out of his damn pockets. He hooked the leather and wire lock back together, before curling an arm around his human. His other hand slid over her eyes, before they fell through the darkness. Thousands of eyes stared at him, unblinking and swollen, black tar dripping down on his head and threatening to burn his clothes. Each droplet hits a shield of bones that quickly crumble and turn to dust, before several more take its place.

A giant maw at the end of the tunnel opens, flooding the sticky chamber with light. When he hits the floor, he quickly shuts the portal into the void, before releasing the human. She wavers a moment, before she blinks and looks around. “Back home?”

Papyrus went to the door and peeked out of it. Sans was sitting on the floor of the hallway, a scrubber in his hand, and a bucket full of sudsy water sitting next to him. He was attacking the wall, trying to get the burnt smell out of the house, no doubt. He could smell those expensive cigarettes that Alphys was always smoking from his own bedroom.

“we’re back, m’lord.”

Sans’ spine stiffens, and he looks back to his brother. The violet eye lights were mere pinpricks in his skull, almost hazy as well. “Where is she?”

“my room.”

Sans pushed himself up, and made his way straight to his bedroom. The door slammed, and the painting on the wall trembled and tilted. The house was silent for a few moments, before Sans emerged from his bedroom, the apron and thick gloves off, replaced with his casual wear. “Alphys has ordered that we go to pay our respects today. Everyone else in this town already has, we’re the only ones who haven’t bothered with it.”

“you really wanna risk it?”

“No. I wanna eat cake and fuck our mate into the countertop.” Sans shut his sockets, a hand tugging at the tattered bandanna around his neck. “Toriel couldn’t have picked a worst time to finally become a dust cloud.”

“shouldn’t say that,” Papyrus warned, his gaze going to the window at the end of the hall. “dunno who’s listening.”

“Doggo’s dead, remember. So’s the neighbors and the old bitch across the street.”

Papyrus scoffed, but didn’t talk back as Sans pushed him out of the way, slamming him into the door. His shoulder ached, and he knew there would be cracks he’d have to mend later on. He rubbed at the spot over his purple coat, as he watched Sans approach their mate. She sat on the bed, all of her layers of clothes shed down to her dress. She smiled and hugged him, and as always Sans clipped her collar back on now that she was under his authority, slipping off the thin black one that Papyrus had clipped on her that morning. The dark purple and the silver studs were too flashy in Papyrus’ opinion, but getting into an argument about stealth with his brother felt like a shitty idea.

Just let it happen.

* * *

The respects were supposed to be paid by the ruins door. A portrait of the queen had been set up, along with long ribbons that had long since faded. Alphys wouldn’t have dared to bring Toriel’s ‘Big Favorite’ that was bound to her dust all the way back to the backwater town. It would be placed in Grillby’s auction faster than a fight for human weapons. Hell, Sans had made the mistake of leaving out his favorite pair of gloves, and now Ginni from down the road owned them.

Nothing of value was safe in this town.

Sans dropped the small bouquet of yellow flowers in front of the faded picture, his sockets narrowed as he stared at that all knowing smile. “Rest under the earth.”

His human raised an eyebrow, before she knelt down and adjusted the bouquet, sitting it against the painting, and dusting off the snow. Sans could feel his magic bubbling up, threatening to form in his hands, but a single glare from his brother was enough to keep it from manifesting. Instead he tugged at his bandanna, lightly cutting off the flow of magic to his skull, and then slowly released it. The damn stars had blessed him with a weak soul mate, one that had to constantly be shielded and protected. A big enough burst of anger would be enough to topple her over, and do whatever it was that humans did when they died.

Sans let go of his bandanna, and grabbed his mate, pulling her up from the snow and dirt. She yelped, but the sound was drowned out by his brother summoning his magic. Bones weaved and twisted into the air, becoming the old glyph that the royal family had adopted as their seal. No one knew what the damn thing meant, but it was regarded as practically a holy relic. And like anything regarded as ‘holy’, Sans bowed before it. He weaved his fingers in his mate’s hair, and forced her to do the same as well. Getting caught slandering the dead head bitch was one thing, getting caught not bowing before a relic was another.

Papyrus dismissed his magic, the bones falling to dust, mingling with the snow drifting to the ground. “we done?”

“You’ve never been to a Monster funeral?” Their mate asked.

“nope. funerals ain’t too big a thing here.” Papyrus said, shrugging just one of his shoulders. The idiot must have damaged the other one during his shift.“everyone dies, brat. it’s kill or be killed.”

“So why a funeral for Toriel?”

“Because she was the head bitch.” Sans grabbed her hand, and twisted her around so she was facing him instead of that stupid painting. “We can catch you up on Monster traditions back home, and while you’re under me.”

“Sans!” He grinned as he took in that pout and those hunched shoulders, meanwhile he could feel the lust swirling from her soul, leaking into his own. “We’re at a funeral.”

“funeral’s over.” Papyrus said, stuffing his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a vape pen. He slipped it between his teeth, the thick chemical scent made Sans inch away from him, taking their mate with him.

“You both are terrible.”

Sans tugged at her hand again, and began dragging her towards the path. “Yes, but you love us.”

Her smile became soft, and she followed behind him, reaching out and catching Papyrus’ as she went. “Yeah, I do.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Papyrus' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: None
> 
> So thanks to the people in the comments, and my brain hyped up on two energy drinks, I'm updating this...

The high pitched beep of the alarm echoed through the room. It was the buzzing, electrical type of sound that always grated on Papyrus’ hearing. He growled and nuzzled into soft skin, pulling the human closer to his chest. He slowly opened his functional socket and glanced down, watching as the human’s face screwed up into a frown, a low whine escaping her lips. Catching the hint, he shut off the alarm with his magic, and laid back down. “fuck.”

“Hm?”

“forgot i don’t got my sentry job today.”

A tired giggle escaped his mate, and she slowly turned around in his arms, her eyes still shut. “Then go back to sleep.” One of her legs slipped over his pelvis in an attempt to trap him under the thick quilts. “You got to bed an hour ago.”

He let himself indulge in the warmth of her skin, the soft give of flesh on his bare bones, her scent swirling in his nasal cavity. But then his mind went to the bills, the debt Sans had thrown them into, the fact that the human needed her medications, and his over all desire for money. “i said one job, not all of ‘em.”

Ever so slowly he pushed her leg off of him, and extracted himself out of the blankets, letting his legs fall over the side of the bed. The chill of the house woke him up further, and by the time he reached for his vape off the bedside table, he was wide awake.

He let the drug linger with his magic, the sparking and numbing that came with it causing him to simmer down and swallow the bitterness that had been building up since he woke up. He let the smoke curl out of his nasal cavity, less of it getting into the room, and potentially drugging up his mate. The last thing he needed for her to be was glassy eyed and foggy, she’d end up breaking her neck just by tripping on air.

He took another long drag from his vape, before setting it back on the charger. He stiffened as small arms wrapped around his neck, soft breasts pressing against his spine and ribs. “Do you have to go?”

“do you like asking pointless questions?” He could practically hear her roll her eyes as she whined. “go find sans if you wanna be clingy on someone.”

She remains on him a few seconds longer, but she does crawl off of him, and he can hear the shift of blankets and the mind numbing squeak of the bed springs as she flops back onto the bed. Papyrus stands up and grabs a moderately clean looking pair of shorts, and his white beater, pulling both on with magic, while his hands searched out for his purple jacket. Once his clothes were on he dug around for his shoes, pointedly ignoring the human watching him.

“Hey, Papyrus?”

“don’t ask anymore-”

“I love you.”

He stopped mid sentence, turning back to stare down at her. She was on her knees, the blankets curled around her naked form, and her hair a mess. But her eyes were honest, and he could feel that love swirling in his soul, despite all the chemicals he huffed to try and dampen it. He sighed and rubbed at the patch covering his eye socket, the rough feel of cloth against bone almost soothing. “yeah, yeah.”

He ignored her smile, watching as she rolled out of the bed, one of his quilts still wrapped over her head and around her body. She unlocked his bedroom door, and toddled out of the room, and down the rickety stairs. When he didn’t hear her scream in agony, he opened up a rip into the void, bones immediately shooting up to protect him from the black slime dripping down. His pace was quick since he was on his own, and he didn’t have to be focused on the things scurrying just out of the corner of his vision. The maw opened up to his destination and he tumbled out into the snow filled lane just outside Grillby’s cafe.

The fire elemental was unlocking the front door, his magenta flames a stark contrast to the white snow and faded red brick of the cafe. He paused when he sensed Papyrus’ magic, and tilted his head to the side. Despite his silver monocle, he didn’t have any eyes to speak of, and a mouth that looked more like a rip in his flames. A pale pink smoke curled from out of Grillby’s body, curling and billowing, yet leaving no smell behind.

“heh, good one.” Papyrus said, his tone neutral. “ain’t here for the sweets, still got work as usual.”

More smoke billowed from the flame Monster, this time it was mildly thinner, less sparkly.

A vaguely disguised warning.

Papyrus just shrugged, not amused with the technical death threat of being burnt alive. Not that Papyrus could burn easily, it would take hours, even with all the harmful intent in the world, for his bones to char and turn to dust. Not that Papyrus would ever incur Grillby’s wrath, the man owned half of Snowdin, and the parts he didn’t own stilled owed him a favor or nine. Papyrus was one of the people who owed plenty of favors to the flame elemental, and he was not stupid enough to make Grillby consider calling in any of those favors.

As such he remained outside the cafe instead of actually going in, the smell of cinnamon and butter wafting out of the building, and flooding his nasal cavity. A few moments later the door opened again, the bell jingling cheerfully as the flame elemental made his way outside again. He had a doughnut in hand, it had red flakes dotted all over the white icing. Grillby took the gold in Papyrus’ open palm, and placed the doughnut in its place, before going back inside the cafe.

Papyrus glanced down the main road, making sure that the coast was clear, before ripping the doughnut in half. A small plastic vial dropped into his palm, filled with a sparkling white dust that swirled inside a clear liquid. He took out his vape pen, and ripped out the empty vial, replacing it with the new one. He eyed it for a moment, making sure nothing leaked, before taking a quick drag from it.

The drug sparked against his magic, and he could feel his soul becoming heavier. He took the vape out from between his teeth and analyzed it. “stronger shit.”

That was one thing off on his to-do list, now to go to work…

* * *

With Toriel dead, Snowdin technically still in mourning, and snow finally deciding to come down, Papyrus would have thought he wouldn’t get any business. Yet here he was, leaning against the library dumpster, watching as the librarian pulled up her burgundy dress, revealing a thick, glowing cock underneath. “ya into breedin’ today?” 

The rabbit monster sneered up at him, her red eyes narrowed. “You know what I like by now, whore. Now get on your fucking knees.”

“i know.” He did as instructed. “just thought ya’d be using the extra money for breedin’ play on your kid’s healing.”

The rabbit Monster growled and grabbed the back of his skull, and forced her cock in his mouth. He made the spitting and glugging sounds that Monsters who normally breathed made, and formed spit and dribble for the sole purpose of slipping out of the corner of his mouth, and pooling into the slushy snow, and down the front of his jacket.

The rabbit Monster growled and started up a rough pace, keeping his skull in place, and forcing him to take the entire shaft. She wasn’t particularly long or girthy, he didn’t even need to create a false throat for her to indulge in. All he had to do was form a tongue, and wrap it around her cock, jerking it carefully while she fucked his mouth.

He watched her carefully while he fucked her, watching her whiskers bob, and her ear twitch as she came closer and closer to orgasm. The rabbit Monster did what she did best, calling him every insult in the book, squeezing her eyes shut, tilting her head back. She ripped her cock out of his mouth just in time for a spurt of bright red liquid to splatter all over his face.

His rust purple tongue slipped out of his mouth, easily bending and stretching to get the cum off his face.

“What do you say, whore?” The Monster’s voice was breathy and weak, he couldn’t take her lousy attempt at domination seriously. “Thank me for cumming all over that ugly face.”

“thanks, mistress.”

“Much better.” She makes a ‘turn around’ motion with her paw, some of her blonde fur splattered with red cum. “Get on your hands and knees, bitch. Show me your pussy.”

Papyrus did as he was told, lowering his shorts just enough to show off his conjured cunt. The Monster gave him no time for preparation, and speared her cock into him. She used his pelvic wings like handlebars, and pistoned her hips as fast as they would go. Papyrus shut his sockets, his mind drifting as he allowed the rabbit Monster to take what she wanted from him. The coupling didn’t take long, she fucked herself until she came, three spheres of eggs following, all of them getting sent into the void as soon as they escaped her cock. He remained there for a few moments, letting her get a good look at the cum oozing out of the conjured cunt.

“Fuck, I should take pictures. You look sluttier than usual.”

“that’d be extra gold.”

“Yeah, no.” Papyrus dispelled his cunt and turned around to look at the rabbit Monster, not bothering with his shorts yet. “I do have to pay to get my kid healed.”

“whatever you say, bell.”

Bell snorts, and pulls up her panties and shoves down her dress. She reaches into her pocket, and tosses four large gold pieces onto the ground. All four have the royal seal printed on one side, and two tridents crossed on the other. Papyrus is quick to swipe it up, and begin hefting them in his hand, and then biting them. Each one was examined for any marks that could be proof of counterfeit.

“Oi, bastard, that’s clean.”

“just makin’ sure.” He pocketed the money. “two hundred gold’s a lot of money right now.”

“Not worth your services.” She smooths down her skirt, before walking off, her hips swaying. “Don’t miss me too much!”

He watched her go, his head leaning against the dumpster, cum soaking through his eye patch, and dirt getting between his bones. “not a fucking chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that would be a normal day to day for Papyrus. I wanted to show one for Sans, and then what they would be like together with their mate, but then I realized that would be cluttered. So next would be Sans' day to day, which should come along soon. 
> 
> Know what's always behind? My tumblr! 
> 
> P.S. If anyone's wondering, yes, Grillby is communicating via smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...I was NEVER going to post this, but my editor kicked my ass. Kat, if you're reading this, you're the reason this is here...
> 
> Anyway, this is basically a breakdown of how I think Fellswap would drown if Chara went through, killed Toriel, and triggered a Horrortale scenario. All the while protecting their already bonded soulmate...Fun times! 
> 
> However, I dunno if I'll continue it. I personally think it's some of my weakest writing yet, but maybe you guys would like it? I dunno. 
> 
> Anyway, I got a commission to work on! 
> 
> Know what doesn't procrastinate? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
